capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Devil Kings
thumb|270px|right|Sengoku Basara Opening thumb|270px|right|Devil Kings Opening Devil Kings, known in Japan as Sengoku Basara (戦国BASARA), is a video game for PlayStation 2 first published on July 21, 2005 by Capcom. In 2006 the sequel, Sengoku Basara 2, was released in Japan. It is the first game in the Sengoku Basara series. Art by Makoto Tsuchibayashi, known for his work on Devil May Cry. Characters The names of the characters (including the game's title) were changed when the game was originally released in North America and Europe. The altered names in parentheses follows the original names. Playable Characters * Masamune Date - (a.k.a. Azure Dragon) * Yukimura Sanada - (a.k.a. Scorpio) * Tadakatsu Honda - (a.k.a. Iron Ox) * Shingen Takeda - (a.k.a. Red Minotaur) * Kasuga - (a.k.a. Venus) * Zabii - (a.k.a. Q-Ball) * Toshiie Maeda - (a.k.a. Lark) * Sasuke Sarutobi - (a.k.a. Talon) * Nobunaga Oda - (a.k.a. Devil King) * Kenshin Uesugi - (a.k.a. Frost) - Leader of the Uesugi clan, Shingen's rival as well as a devout monk to Bishamonten. His looks cause him to be underestimated, and he has great speed. His accomplishments have earned him the nickname "God of War". Wields a katana and uses a style seemingly based on iaijutsu. His element is ice. * Nōhime - (a.k.a. Lady Butterfly) - Nobunaga's wife, who he happens to not care very much for, although she is very devoted to him. She shows no mercy to her enemies. Wields two handguns and is also able to unleash other types of guns such as a cannon, shotgun or gatling gun. Her element is fire. Her sixth weapon is Ebony and Ivory, Dante's handguns from Devil May Cry. * Ranmaru Mori - (a.k.a. Hornet) - The young page of Nobunaga. He desires recognition from his master, and will fight eagerly for him. Wields a bow. His element is lightning. * Mitsuhide Akechi - (a.k.a. Reaper) - An Oda vassal who would eventually betray Nobunaga. Contrary to the usual portrayal of Mitsuhide (especially in Onimusha and Samurai Warriors), here he is depicted as a sadistic psychopath who enjoys the suffering of other people; possibly of a greater evil than Nobunaga himself. He is depicted as one of two characters who can hurt his allies, though they don't lose life. Wields two scythes. His element is darkness. He is non-playable in the U.S. version. * Itsuki - (a.k.a. Puff) - A fictional character representing the Ainu tribe from Hokkaidō. She leads a rebel group for the sake of the peasants suffering due to war. She has a special taskforce wearing pink vests in Sengoku Basara 2. In Devil Kings, she speaks with a U.S. Southern accent. Wields a giant hammer. Her element is ice. * Matsu Maeda - (a.k.a. Bramble) - Wife of Toshiie. She's more responsible than her husband, but still loves him whole-heartedly. Due to her characteristics, fans call her "the ideal housewife". Has a unique ability to summon animals. Wields a katana like Kenshin, but in Sengoku Basara 2, she wields a naginata. Her element is wind. She is non-playable in the U.S. version. * Yoshihiro Shimazu - (a.k.a. Zaan) - The daimyo of Satsuma. Although old, he is a great warrior who is not to be underestimated. He is also known for his impeccable ambush parties. He is the desired target of Tadakatsu. Wields a broad sword. His element is lightning. He is non-playable in the U.S. version. Non-Playable Characters * Ieyasu Tokugawa - (a.k.a. Irdene) - The third of the Three Unifiers. Although small in size, he makes it up with his trust over his generals as well as his control over his most prized creation, Iron Ox. Wields a bladed staff in Toshiie's style. His element is lightning. Ieyasu returned in the new Samurai Heroes, now grown and with brass knuckles replacing his trademark staff. * Motochika Chosokabe - (a.k.a. Arslan) - Wields an anchor, which he normally uses one-handed. He has a unique skill by riding his anchor. In this game, he peaks with something of a mixture between a Scottish and Irish accent. His element is fire. * Motonari Mori - (a.k.a. Kahz) - He has an infatuation with the Sun. He uses a baton with paper charms in Kenshin's style. His element is light. * Yoshimoto Imagawa - (a.k.a. Muri) - Childish and cowardly, but will fight when ultimately cornered. Wields a giant fan. He was a brother-in-law to Shingen Takeda due to an alliance via marriage proposal. His element is light. * Ujimasa Hojo - (a.k.a. Orwik) - Wields a multi-bladed spear. He was allied with the Takeda and Imagawa clans. His element is ice. Difference between Sengoku Basara and Devil Kings One of the differences that is most notable is the names. Devil Kings does not use any reference to the Sengoku era of Japan whatsoever. Producer Hiroyuki Kobayashi originally decided to make Sengoku Basara similar to Dynasty/Samurai Warriors gameplay with a Devil May Cry stylish factor to make it different. For the American release of Devil Kings, he wanted to make it different again by giving the game a "darker" look. Devil Kings takes place in a "devilish" world as oppose to the original Feudal Japan theme. Devil Kings features a "Prime" attack, which slightly weakens the enemy for a short time, and are more vulnerable to more damage. The "Prime" attacks in Devil Kings cause the enemy health bar to turn yellow and is necessary for filling up the Fury Gauge. Most characters' "Prime" attacks were originally "Special Skills" in Sengoku Basara. Some of the armies in Devil Kings do not even look like samurai. Devil King's army looks like an army of black knights, Reaper's army look like winged demons with a "bat out of hell" kind of look, and Orwik's army looks like the ancient egyptians with animal helmets and gold and blue colors. The names of the battle have changed as well. It is unknown what the exact names were in Sengoku Basara, but the battles were based off historic times. The following are some historic battle and their name changes in Devil Kings: *Battle of Mikatagahara - Storm on the Great Plains *Battle of Kawanakajima - Battle at Riverglen, Ruse at Riverglen *Honnoji Incident - Twisted High Temple, Fall of the High Temple *Battle of Okehazama - Ambush at Shadow Gorge *Battle at Nagashino - Deadwood Counteroffensive *Invasion of Shikoku - Landing at Nanvia *Siege of Takamatsu - Flooding Giuthas Nam *Battle at Hitadori Bridge(?) - Chase at the Tablelands *Kyushu Campaign - Leveling Kush *Battle of Yamazaki - Crossing the River Styx *Siege of Odawara - Siege of Dark Spire In Devil Kings, when the Rally Pipe is equipped, the Devil May Cry theme music "Lock and Load", is heard during battle. Similar Game * Destiny of an Emperor Gallery Image:DK2Frost.png|''Frost'' Image:DKLadyButterfly.png|''Lady Butterfly'' Image:DKHornet.png|''Hornet'' Image:DKReaper.png|''Reaper'' Image:DKPuff.png|''Puff'' Image:DKBramble.png|''Bramble'' Image:DKZaan.png|''Zaan'' Image:DKArslan.png|''Arslan'' Image:DKKahz.png|''Kahz'' Image:Basara2Muri.png|''Muri'' Image:DKOrwik.png|''Orwik'' Box Art Image:DevilKingsJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:DevilKingsCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:DevilKingsEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:BasaraArtbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:BasaraGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:SengokuBasaraManga1.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:SengokuBasaraManga2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 Image:SengokuBasaraManga3.png|''Manga'' Vol. 3 External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/sengoku/ Official Japanese Sengoku Basara website] Category:Fighting Games Category:Sengoku Basara Games